Kara Anderiun
Kara is the daughter of Emperor Erron Anderiun and his former wife Lady Jessa Liss. Before Erron and Jessa's annulment, Kara was the heir apparent to the Hyrivan Empire. Kara is an operative of the Fourth Department of the Imperial Chancellery. She owns a silverwood bow that has been enchanted to increase the energy stored in the bow when drawn. Biography Kara was born in the Upper City of Aranor to First Prince Erron Anderiun and Lady Jessa Liss. She is their eldest child. Kara was always adventurous growing up. As a young child, she explore every inch of the Upper City and mimic knights when they were sparring in the Upper City's yard. She was very aggressive and willful as a child and the only one who could calm her was Kara's younger brother Durron, who was born a year after she was. Kara's younger sister Natalin was born when she was five years old. When Kara was six, Erron and Jessa annulled their marriage and Kara was bastardized. Jessa took her children and fled the Dawnbreak Isles across the Golden Sea to Vespari. In Vespari, Kara and her family settled with a Hundar clan south of the Throat. In the clan, Kara was trained to hunt, track, and survive in the wild. She became a skilled hunter and very proficient with the bow. Kara went out hunting with Natalin many times. It was during one of these hunts that Kara and Natalin discovered she was a soulcatcher. Kara helped Natalin learn to control and hide her powers. Several years later, Kara was attacked by Akleans when she was out hunting. She was saved from them by Aric Mevonset of the Fourth Department of the Imperial Chancellery. Kara helped Aric in his mission in return for saving her. After the mission was complete, Aric convinced Kara to go with him and join the Fourth Section. In the Imperial Chancellery, Kara was taught espionage and combat. Kara was taught several martial art disciplines, scouting and survival techniques, knowledge on poisons and explosives, and basic medical knowledge. Kara was also taught how to control her body language and facial expressions to control her emotions and hide her lies. After completing her training, Aric gave Kara an enchanted silverwood bow and sent her on missions all over the empire. Appearance and Character Kara has straight, short scarlet hair that just reaches her neck. She normally keeps her hair down unless she is out hunting when she ties it up. She has pale skin and bright silver eyes. Kara is petite and lithe. She has Hundar hunter's tattoos around her right eye. Kara normally wears dresses of neutral or dark colors except when she is out hunting when she wears hunting leathers. Kara is fiercely independent, sarcastic, stubborn, and confrontational. She is adventurous and spirited, often exploring any place she goes. Kara enjoys being in high places, whether in treetops or on ledges in the upper floors of buildings. Kara is often blunt and brutally honest when criticizing others. She is vocal about her opinions of others regardless of status but does know when to stay silent. Kara is proud and takes offences very personally. Her pride has caused her to become a perfectionist and has to be the best at everything she does. Kara has never forgiven her father for disowning her and her family. She is quick to anger and is merciless toward her enemies. Despite her abrasive nature, Kara is protective and caring toward people who hold her trust. She does anything she can to help the people she cares about. Skills Kara is a highly skilled archer and hunter, skills she learned from living with the Hundar. She is incredibly accurate and rarely misses her shots. Despite her skill, Kara's petite build prevents her from putting as much force into her shots as a stronger archer. Her training with the Forth Department developed her draw speed and made her able to fire arrows in rapid succession. At the Forth Department Kara was taught armed and unarmed martial arts. She was taught to use her small size and speed to her advantage because she does not have size or strength. Kara was taught to aim for soft areas such as the throat or groin. Category:Characters Category:Rankarans